Inter Spem Et Metum
by Rune A. Masterson
Summary: 1888 Hogwarts faces the crisis of Voldemort's predecessor-a Dark Witch in search of a mythical artifact. The Houses are divided and the time of two Heirs has come. Legend claims that only the hope of one can save Hogwarts from falling to fear...


**Author's Note #1:**  _This fanfic is based on characters and plots enacted on Hogwarts Magic '04 (), an online Harry Potter Role Play and its sister site, Wizards & Witches ()._

_I own the following characters: **Athena Foxfire, Kirk MacCorragai, Kraig MacCorrigai, Gaddes Cullan, Keigan Cullan, Lady Rune, **and **Beneatha Asagi** (as well as any secondary characters in addition to them – such as Mr. and Mrs. Cullan, Yule Cullan, and several other background characters for the plot of this novel).  All other characters and their plots, have been used with the expressed permission of their players – all plots and characters are not to be stolen from this fanfic, as they are not all mine._

_The Potter-verse, Hogwarts, and canon thereof all belong to the greatly talented J.K. Rowling – we all bow before her genius.  ^^-_

_The title – ­Inter Spem Et Metum is Latin for "Between Hope and Fear."_

_This story does contain sexual/adult themes, language, and violence.  If you're under the age of 13, please read responsibly – I plan to keep the rating at PG-13, but if you're a minor and your parents may object to this as reading material, please either be mature about the content, or push the "back button."  Thank you._

_And a final word to you all – **be a responsible reader and REVIEW**!!  It's the most important thing you can do for any writer!  ;)_

_            ~**A. Rune Masterson**_

_"Against the assault of laughter, nothing can stand."_

**~ Mark Twain**

**~****September 1st, 1888****~**

A young boy sat alone in the train compartment, swinging his legs idly as he looked glumly out of the window.  He watched silently as the English countryside slipped by; he hadn't been too thrilled about leaving his home in Ireland.  The boy absently petted the head of his black kitten – a present from his mother for being accepted to Hogwarts.

_Why do I have to go?  And why do Gaddes and I have to go to separate schools?_ the young wizard was feeling distinctly put-out.

He had been away from home plenty of times – but always to see more family, most specifically, his paternal in Belfast, or his maternal grandparents in Corrigaline. And never once had he been separated from his twin brother, Gaddes.

_It's not fair.  I know he's 'different'…but why does that keep him from going to Hogwarts with me?  Why does he have to go off to stupid Durmstrang?_

The boy sighed heavily; his tousled brown hair fell messily into his face, but he didn't bother to push his bangs out of his face.  He was feeling even more glum, having drifted through four compartments and not being able to find a compartment of other first years that wasn't already full.

His dark brooding was interrupted, however, when the compartment door slid open and young girl stood framed shyly in the doorway.

"Hi," she said without hesitation, though her cheeks were a bit pink.  "Do you mind if I come and sit with you?"

She looked earnestly at her fellow first year, her dark blue eyes shy and a bit anxious.

"Sure…" the boy looked back out the window, trying not to act interested.

"I'm Seraphina Branwell – but you can call me 'Sera', if you'd like," the girl continued to introduce herself as she slipped into the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

She slid into the seat across from her companion and looked at him with an earnest kind of curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"Keigan Cullan," the boy mumbled, looking at her with growing interest, though he was trying desperately not to show it.

He looked back out of the window, trying his best to ignore the girl and retreat into his moody introspection.  But the girl seemed bound and determined not to leave him alone.

"Where are you from?" Sera demanded, eyeing Keigan's kitten with interest.  "I'm from Surrey."

"I'm from Belfast," Keigan mumbled, not quite looking at his companion.

"Say…what are you so sad about?" Sera tried to look Keigan in the eyes, which was hard, since the boy was looking down at his kitten.

She bent over onto the seat next to her and peered closely at her companion, smiling encouragingly.

"Are you homesick?" she asked gently, thinking that perhaps, Keigan was a bit of a home-body (which was true).

"No!" Keigan replied a bit too hastily.

He looked sheepishly at Sera and started to smile a bit.  He could tell by the look on her face that she was less than convinced.  He sat up a bit straighter and puffed his chest out.

"I've been away from home before – and anyway, I've waited all my life to go to Hogwarts," he glanced out of the window again, scratching his cat absently behind the ears.  "It's just…well…I've never been anywhere by myself."

He sighed deeply; Sera looked at him in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?  You just said that you've been away before – and you're not alone here," she laughed encouragingly.  "I'm with you!"

"I'm a twin," Keigan clarified with a small sigh.  "I've never been away from my brother before."

"Where's he now?" Sera demanded immediately, not letting Keigan fall back into an introspective gloom and shut her out.

Keigan blinked for a minute – _Should I tell her?  Mum and Da said not to tell anyone that Gaddes goes to Durmstrang, in case they start asking questions.  No one wants to be friends with a werewolf's brother._

"Uh…er…um…" Keigan stalled as he racked his brain for a suitable alibi on behalf of his twin.

He was spared the lie, though, as the door slid open and two more girls stood in the corridor, looking in.

"'Ullo!" the foremost girl – a bit tall for her age, with long brown hair and fine features – smiled brightly at Keigan and Sera.  "I'm Leora Darcy – mind if I come in?"

"And I'm Kathy," the second girl waved cheerfully.  "Kathy Sparklespell.  I'm with Leora."

"We left one of the compartments back there," Leora jerked her thumb in the general direction of "back there."  "Some McBane kid was putting a jinx on a toad and torturing it, so we decided to move somewhere else."

"Sure – come in!" Sera smiled brightly at Leora and Kathy.

She sat up and patted the scarlet seat next to her.  Leora sat down next to her and Kathy chose the seat next to Keigan; for the next few questions the four were uncomfortably silent and then Keigan – for once – broke the ice.

"I'm Keigan Cullan," he grinned brightly at Leora and Kathy.

The appearance of three fellow first years made him feel better.  He began to forget his disappointment at being enrolled in Hogwarts without his brother, or his homesickness.  The boy looked at the three with twinkling gray eyes, a smile brightening his features and creating dimples in his cheeks.

"So…what House do you all hope to get Sorted into?" he asked the inevitable question that plagued every first year mind.

"Hufflepuff!" Kathy answered immediately, her dark eyes shining with a smile.  "My family's been Hufflepuffs for as far back as we can remember – I couldn't imagine being in any other House."

"Imagine being put into Slytherin," Keigan shuddered at the thought.  "No one in my family has ever been Sorted into Slytherin – I don't intend to be the first, either."

"I can tell you one person who's going there!" Leora laughed shortly.  "That Terran McBane is _definitely_ a Slytherin!"

"I'd like to be a Ravenclaw – or a Hufflepuff," Sera smiled brightly at Keigan.  "My mum and father are old Slytherins, but they're not the bad sort like most.  Still…I wouldn't want to Sorted there; the only trait I have that would qualify for Slytherin is my pure blood!"

"Same here," Leora laughed darkly.  "My parents are purebloods through and through – they'd be _devastated_ if I didn't get Sorted into Slytherin.  But I'd rather be a Hufflepuff any day."

She laughed at the thought, a bit more cheerful this time.

"I'm sure that would horrify Mum and Papa!  They're convinced that Hufflepuffs are all a bunch of dim-witted, good-for-nothings.  But I like them," Leora smiled brightly.  "After all, what more could you ask for in friends, but loyalty and a just mind?"

"Sounds fair enough to me," Keigan shrugged.

"What House do you hope to be Sorted into?" Kathy demanded, smiling brightly at Keigan.

"Hufflepuff," Keigan replied quickly.  "Or Gryffindor."

The young first year grinned cheekily.

"I'm too lazy to be put into Ravenclaw and too nice to be put in Slytherin," he wrinkled his nose at the mention of the latter House.  "My mum's a Hufflepuff and my da's a Gryffindor – so I'm guessing I'll end up in one of those two."

"Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad," Leora said wistfully, unconsciously smoothing the wrinkles in her long, straight black school skirt.  "I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, either."

"My older brother, Yule, was a Ravenclaw," Keigan grinned; all three girls looked up with interest.

"'Yule'?  As in…'Yule Cullan?!'" Kathy said excitedly.

"Well…uh…yeah…" Keigan's face got a bit red.  "Why do you ask?"

"He plays for the Irish National Team," Keigan got a rather sheepish look on his face.  "Third position Chaser."

"My father supports the Irish Nationals," Kathy smiled brightly.  "He says that your brother – and the team in general – has great potential.  He thinks they could win the Quidditch World Cup in a few years."

"Since when did girls know about Quidditch?" Keigan glowed with his brother's praise, but seemed a bit skeptical about Kathy's knowledge of the subject.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't play Quidditch as good as you!" Kathy frowned slightly, but didn't really lose her temper.  "I've been playing Quidditch ever since I learned how to ride a broomstick!  Of course…" she blushed a bit.  "My mother doesn't like it.  She says it's not 'lady-like'…but Papa says I'll make a great player for my House."

She smiled brightly and Sera and Leora laughed at the look of astonishment that crossed Keigan's face.

"Blimey!" he whistled in amazement.  "What position do you play?"

"Beater," Kathy replied smugly; Keigan's eyes grew even bigger.

"That's blood brilliant!  I've heard of girls playing Seeker…or even Chaser.  But _never_ Beater!  That takes a strong arm!"

"Exactly," Kathy smirked.

"I wouldn't make her mad, then," Sera laughed brightly.  "She could probably punch better than you, Keigan!"

Keigan mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "I wouldn't doubt that" under his breath, while looking warily at Kathy.  The young girl smiled angelically at him, though she couldn't quite get rid of a satisfied look in her dark eyes.

"I wish my parents let me play Quidditch," Sera sighed wistfully, propping her chin in her hands and staring thoughtfully out of the window as the English countryside whizzed past, changing slowly in Scottish moors.  "But…my mum says that 'it's no game for a lady.'"

"Well…it_ is_ very hard to play in those thick skirts," Leora frowned slightly.  "I mean – it must be difficult to sit sideways on a broomstick."

She looked Kathy as she spoke, as if hoping her new friend would validate her assumption.

"It is," Kathy wrinkled her nose at the thought; then she smiled prettily.  "Which is why I don't fly that way."

"You mean you _fly like a boy_?!" Keigan yelped – he stared at Kathy as if she were a different race of human all together.

"Of course," Kathy replied sensibly.  "The main reason more girls get hurt at Quidditch than boys, is because we're required to sit sideways like a 'lady'.  It's _much _harder to maneuver out of the way of a Bludger that way.  Even _with_ charms to help you stay put."

"Oh…" Keigan replied in a meek tone of voice that indicated his previous ignorance of such facts.

The young boy's mother had decried female Quidditch players with every witch that dared to join the professional leagues.  The main attack against witches in Quidditch was the staggering numbers of female players' injuries versus the relatively small number of injuries sustained by their male teammates.  According to traditionalists like Mrs. Cullan, the number of injuries proved that witches were too "delicate" to play such a rough sport – it had never dawned on Keigan that the injuries were caused because female players were required to sit on their broomstick improperly and still out-maneuver Blunders and faster male players.

"My aunt played Seeker for Hufflepuff," Keigan offered after several minutes of shocked silence.

A slow smile crossed his face at the memory of his mother sputtering in indignation over old photos of his Aunt Athena on a broomstick.

"She never rode her broomstick sideways," he laughed comfortably.  "And she wouldn't wear skirts, either.  She flew and dressed like everyone else on her team."

"So she was the only girl on her team?" Kathy eyed him with interest; Keigan nodded.

"She led Hufflepuff to the Quidditch Cup for three years straight," he grinned proudly.  "She could have gone professional, if she wanted, but she decided to become an Auror instead."

"Oh…_wow_!" Sera's eyes lit up.  "Your auntie must be a very brave woman."

"She is," Keigan nodded happily.  "So are my parents – they're both Aurors, too."

"You'll be a Gryffindor for sure," Leora shook her head in amazement.  "You must be very brave, too."

"I guess," Keigan shrugged.  "I don't really know.  Aunt Athena says that _you_ chose what House you go to.  The Sorting Hat wanted to put her Slytherin, but she refused.  Then it wanted to put her in Gryffindor and she refused that, too.  So it finally put her in Hufflepuff – where she says she always belonged."

The three girls had no response to make to this.  All eyes in the compartment were immediately directed to Keigan's lap, where his kitten was stirring.  The little animal had been curled up in a ball, but as its owner talked, a pair of ears, two bright black eyes, and a cute, pink little nose appeared from the middle of the purring lump of black fluff.  The tiny kitten lifted its head and looked at all of the girls, blinking its eyes in an owlish, sleepy sort of way.

It then caught sight of Sera, who was watching it with a smile on her face and the kitten stood up.  It teetered for a few seconds on the knees of a very surprised Keigan and then jumped across the compartment, landing comfortably in Sera's lap.  With a contented rub up against her chest, the kitten then curled up gain and fell asleep, nose tucked under tail.

"Ohh!  How sweet!" Sera gushed, running her hand across the animal's soft, fluffy fur.  "What's it's name?"

"Her name's Shi," Keigan replied, staring at Sera in awe.  "She hasn't left my lap for anyone else before.  In fact – _I've_ been the only person she'd let pet her!"

"I guess I'm just special, then," Sera laughed gently; Shi purred loudly in contentment as she scratched behind the kitten's ears.

"You certainly are," Keigan agreed – he watched Sera adoringly for several minutes, marveling at how accepting his cat was of the strange girl.

"You know what I think?" Sera suddenly looked up, smiling into Keigan's gray eyes.  "I think we should all do as you auntie said."

"What's that?" he blinked in surprise.

"I think we should all ask the Sorting Hat to be put into the same House!" Sera proclaimed cheerfully.  "It wouldn't matter to me what House I was put in – not even Slytherin," she looked shyly at Keigan, then at Leora and Kathy.  "If I got to share my next seven years with you three."

"But…we've only just met…!" Leora sputtered in surprise.

"So?  I think people can become lasting friends in no time at all," Kathy defended Sera.  "All it takes is loyalty, understanding, and acceptance.  We're all that way, aren't we?"

"Well…yes," Leora admitted slowly.

"Then I agree with Sera," Keigan piped up, his eyes never leaving Sera's face.  "We should all stay together."

Sera noticed that Keigan was looking at her and she blushed shyly.  Keigan smiled a bit sheepishly and looked quickly out the window – but he took Kathy's words to heart.

_"I think people can become lasting friends in no time at all!_

The young boy mused to himself as the three girls began to chatter amongst themselves; he continued to look out the window, wondering what the next seven years of his life would hold in store for him.  He then turned his head and looked again at Sera with a slight smile.

_If no one else, I'd like to be her friend._

The eleven-year-old couldn't quite name it, but there was something about Sera that attracted him to her.  Perhaps it was her quiet ways, or her classic beauty.  Or perhaps it was the way she gained the trust of a small animal by doing nothing more than smiling at it.  Keigan didn't really know.

All he knew was that he was quietly fascinated by the young beauty and that he would do anything possible to just share a House with her…

~          ~          ~

"…You all will kindly follow me in rows of two, into the Great Hall.  Do be quiet while I read the list," a tall, graceful witch with strawberry-blond hair waved a large piece of rolled parchment in the air so the gathered first years could see.  "And come to me when I call your name."

"Yes, Professor O'Dennoughy," a young boy in the front of the group murmured meekly.

Said Professor O'Dennoughy beamed at him approvingly and then turned gracefully, her forest green robes rustling quietly against the stone floor.

"Now, please follow me," she waved them into Hogwarts Great Hall as the massive doors opened to reveal the four enormous House tables, an enchanted ceiling, charmed candles, and the professors' table along the top dais of the Hall.

Keigan trailed along in the back of the large group, flanked by Kathy, Leora, Sera, and another first year they had met – a quiet girl by the name of Lorian Dagi. The five brought up the rear of the long double rows of first years; Keigan bobbed about on his toes in order see over some of his taller classmates.

From what he could glimpse, there was a single stool sitting in front of the professor's table, with a very large hat sitting on top.

_That must be the Sorting Hat_, he thought to himself logically.

The first year danced about nervously, not bothering to stand still.  He caught Professor O'Dennoughy eying him with quite disapproval and a few of the older students watching chuckled behind their hands.  But Keigan didn't care.  He was nervous – and while he rarely stayed still at the best of times, he was a nervous bundle of continual motion when he was nervous.

"And without further ado, I introduce you all to the next generation of Hogwarts first years!" Professor O'Dennoughy's attention moved from Keigan, to the Great Hall in general, her beautiful face creasing in a smile.

She picked up the Sorting Hat in one hand and shook open the role of parchment with the other.  With a flourish, she moved the list to see it better in the light and called out the first name –

"Belacqua, Gwenhywfar!"

A nervous-looking girl at the front of the group got up and sat down on the stool.  Professor O'Dennoughy placed the Hat gently down on her head – a second later the brim of the Hat moved as it shouted –

_"Hufflepuff_!"

Students at the table to Keigan's left broke out in cheers and clapping.  Gwen stood up and made her way shyly to the Hufflepuff table, where she was greeted enthusiastically by her new Housemates and by a beaming ghost Keigan would later come to recognize as the Fat Friar.

"Belesiario, Alexander!"

"He was in the same compartment with the McBane kid," Leora leaned over and whispered in Keigan's ear.  "I'll bet you anything he's a –"

_"Slytherin!"_ the Sorting Hat roared, finishing Leora's sentence.

She giggled, looking at Keigan and shrugging with a smile.

"What I'd tell you?"

"Benji, Berry!"

"You're not a bad judge of character, you know that?" Keigan looked at her, impressed.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

"Well…you know what they say," Leora blushed modestly.  "You can always tell who a person is by the company they keep."

"Black, Jasmine-Lori!"

"She'll be a Slytherin, for sure," Sera piped up.  "My Da says there's not a Black who didn't go wrong."

Sure enough, the Sorting Hat confirmed Sera's suspicions with a rousing –

_"Slytherin!"_

"You can't really judge, though," Kathy chimed in quietly.  "I mean –"

She was cut off by Professor's O'Dennoughy's call for a "Blackrose, Satinya."

"You said yourself that your cousin your parents were all Slytherins," Kathy continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

_"Ravenclaw!"_

"And they weren't bad, were they?"

"Well…no…" Sera admitted reluctantly.  "But, still –"

"Branwell, Seraphina!"

Sera's face paled immediately.

"That's you!" Keigan whispered, nudging Sera playfully in the shoulder.

He winked at her as she gave him one last, frightened look before walking up the long line to the Sorting Hat's stool.

"Whatever table it sends you to, I'll see you there," he winked roguishly at her; she rewarded his support with a shaky smile.

Kathy, Keigan, and Leora watched with great interest as Sera walked up to the stool and sat down.  Her blue eyes locked immediately on Keigan as she sat, looking out into the Great Hall's crowd.  Keigan smiled confidently at her as the Hat was lowered onto her head.

It took a long time for the Hat to decide where to put Sera.  When it opened it's brim and shouted out the result, Keigan felt his hopes plummet.

_"Slytherin!"_

"No!  How could that be?" Kathy gasped.  "She's much too nice!"

Keigan's shoulders slumped.  He knew that no matter how much he tried to convince the Hat that he belonged in Slytherin with Sera, it would refuse.  He simply wasn't ambitious enough to fit in with such cunning folk – he had no dreams of glory or greatness, unless hopes of being Hogwarts greatest troublemaker could possibly fall in that category.

"Poor Sera," Kathy clucked her tongue sympathetically as Sera got up reluctantly from the Sorting stool.

The new-Sorted Slytherin looked toward Keigan with a dejected look.  Tears threatened to fall out of her perfect, blue eyes; but instead of show her disappointment, Sera lifted her head proudly and marched stalwartly toward the Slytherin table, determined to make the best of the situation.  Keigan watched her with growing admiration.

"I guess she has some greatness in her that we can't see," Leora remarked sagely, watching Sera with deep respect.  "You heard the Sorting Hat's song – that's what Slytherin House is known for doing best.  The greatest wizards and witches almost always come there."

_They're usually Dark Witches and Wizards, too_, Keigan added in his mind – that was not a comforting thought.

He glanced toward Sera again and shook his head slightly.  He couldn't imagine someone so gentle, could grow to become someone of great evil and hatred.

"Cullan, Keigan!"

"Oh…great…" Keigan groaned, the butterflies starting in his own stomach.

He began what seemed like a thousand-mile trek up the ranks of first year students – he could feel the quiet eyes of the entire Great Hall on him as he trouped shyly up the long aisle toward the Sorting stool.  With a meek glance up at Professor O'Dennoughy – who smiled gently at him – Keigan sat down on the stool.  He looked toward the crowd, his jaw set determinedly – he would be like his Aunt Athena and _choose_ his own House.

The young first year glanced over toward the Slytherin table at Sera, who was watching him with great anxiety.  He winked at her, if to say "I'll meet you over there soon," but then his vision was rudely cut off by the Sorting Hat as the Professor plunked it down on his head.

_"Well…well…what have we here?"_ a sly voice demanded inside of Keigan's head.

The boy started – he wasn't expecting to hear the Sorting Hat's enchanted voice whispering about inside of his mind.

_"Oooh…you're an interesting one.  I thought that Branwell girl was intriguing, but you're definitely one of a kind, Mr. Cullan,"_ the Hat continued on as if it didn't notice Keigan's nervous reaction.

_"What…uh…makes me so special?"_ Keigan stuttered mentally.

_"Hmm…I'm not sure what House to put you in," _the Hat replied thoughtfully, answering – and yet, _not_ answering – Keigan's question.  _"You have the potential to be so many things…except Ravenclaw.  You're most definitely not a Ravenclaw!"_

The Hat chuckled, as if it had voiced a particularly fine joke.  Keigan silently agreed with the Hat – he wasn't witty _or_ particularly brilliant.  Brains and studious application to his classes wasn't what he wanted to be known for, anyway.

_"Slytherin!  Put me in Slytherin!"_ Keigan told the Hat, figuring that now was his opportunity.

_"A fine choice indeed, Mr. Cullan – and one that might well suite you,"_ the Hat acknowledged.  _"Normally, I would say 'yes' – but yet, I wonder…"_

The Hat fell quite for a few minutes, as if weighing many different thoughts and decisions.

_"Consider this, young Cullan.  You're bold and daring – you'd make a good Gryffindor.  You're sly, rather like your aunt, Athena Foxfire.  Ahh…now there was a difficult lass to Sort.  And stubborn, too.  So are you.  You've got a good mind, but in a Ravenclaw sort of way – rather like a Slytherin.  Cunning, quick-minded – you have a definite lack of respect for rules, isn't that so, Mr. Cullan?"_

_"Yes…you could say that…"_ Keigan acknowledge, thinking of all the constant trouble he would get into at home.

_"You have great bravery and courage – I can see it all here, in your head.  Yet – it's the bravery of a badger defending its home.  You don't care much about the struggles of the outside world, do you Mr. Cullan?"_

_"Uh…?"_

_"No – I can see that you don't.  You care most for the protection of what you hold dearest and closest to your heart.  Your family.  Your friends.  Your…twin…  I see that you would do anything to protect him from harm.  You…are a protector, Mr. Cullan, not a Gryffindor fighter.  You love simple things in life – you are loyal and just.  Ahh…I know what you are."_

_"Not…Slytherin…?"_ Keigan couldn't resist asking.

_"Hence, my point.  You have qualities Slytherin would have admired – there's definitely an ambitious, sly way about you.  But – you have no true desire to be a Slytherin.  You simply want to be such, so you can keep a promise to a friend.  That, Mr. Cullan, is what makes you a –"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting Hat roared out the answer to Keigan's House.  The young boy winced at the sudden way the Hat shouted – he figured he should have expected it, but it still took him by surprise.  With a bashful smile, he slid off the stool and stood for a slight second, looking toward the cheering Hufflepuff table, then toward the Slytherin table.

Sera's blue eyes looked at him – her face was proud and her carriage determined, but he could see that she was disappointed.  With a sigh, Keigan hoped that she would have friends in her House and at least be happy.  Deep within his heart of hearts, he prayed that she wouldn't become Dark.

"Dagi, Lorian!"

He forced a smile on his face.  He had sort of been hoping for Gryffindor, but as he thought over the Sorting Hat's words, he realized it was right.  Keigan wasn't a splenetive fighter – he wasn't so determined to become someone that he was willing to use any mean to get his way.  He was true to his friends – 

_"Ravenclaw!"_

_This means, he mused as he sat down between Gwen Belacqua and a fourth year who patted him welcomingly on the shoulder._  _I should be friends with Sera, no matter what._

"Darcy, Leora!"

Keigan glanced up, curious to see what House Leora would be Sorted into.  The Sorting Hat took its time with her, though, and Keigan decided to do something that he had never heard of anyone ever doing before.

He turned around in his seat and faced the Slytherin table, which stood between the Hufflepuff table and the wall.  He looked straight over a sixth year's shoulder at Sera's sad blue eyes – and he winked at her with a roguish smile.

_"Slytherin!"_

The new Hufflepuff looked up in surprise – but after seeing Sera Sorted into Slytherin, nothing much would shock him about who went to which House.  Leora stepped off the dais and marched stalwartly toward the Slytherin table, a rather annoyed look on her face.  But then she caught sight of Sera, grinned widely, and slid into the empty seat next to her friend.

"I made sure to come here, just to keep you company," she said as she patted Sera comfortingly on the shoulder.  "We can defy convention together."

"And you've always got a friend here," Keigan piped up, ignoring the nasty looks several older Slytherins within earshot gave him.  "We can be friends regardless of our House."

Sera and Leora both beamed at him, their eyes shining and their long faces brightening.  Sera winked boldly back at him and smiled wordlessly – that was all Keigan needed to know that he wasn't going to lose her to Slytherin's ways.

_I don't know what the Sorting Hat said to you, Sera, but you should have been a Hufflepuff,_ Keigan thought as he turned around.

The only other person he had an interest in was Kathy.  Keigan propped his chin on his hand and watched as a Kayla Madden and the Terran McBane that Leora had complained about, got Sorted into Slytherin.  The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as a Casey Green and Talan Seagrove walked shyly over to their table.

"Sparklespell, Kathyrn!" was pronounced a Hufflepuff even before the Hat barely sat down on her head.  Keigan chuckled as Kathy bounced cheerfully over to their new House table, squeezing into a spot across from him.  She smiled brightly at him as the last student, Stacy Stepher, also joined the Hufflepuffs.

"Well…we've done rather well for ourselves," an older Hufflepuff announced as he beamed at the first years sitting around him.  "Welcome to Hufflepuff!"

The boy's introduction was cut short, though, when Headmaster Aldric Grindelow stood up, facing the students with a benevolent smile.

"I have many things to say to you, but now is not the time," he smiled brightly, raising his hands out, as if to welcome them all in a hug.  "All I can say now is a warm welcome to Hogwarts and –"

He paused theatrically, her eyes twinkling.

"Snidget!"

All of the anxieties, tribulations, and troubles of the last few hours melted away as the tables groaned beneath the instantaneous appearance of foods.  Keigan tucked into his dinner with great zeal – he knew that hard days were ahead.  He would have to overcome many obstacles to circumvent House rivalries to make a name for Hufflepuff, remain friends with Leora, and win the heart of his Slytherin fair.

But somehow, that didn't all seem so important, or quite so daunting, when he was faced with nothing more challenging than an entire steak and kidney pie…

~          ~          ~

"Gather 'round, first years!" one of the Hufflepuff prefects stood up and ushered the first year students toward the front of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Keigan yawned – he was full of a good dinner and frankly bushed.  The only thing he wanted was to unpack his trunk and crawl into bed, but the older Hufflepuffs apparently had different ideas.

"Come on – gather 'round and look sharp!" the prefect grinned broadly as the eleven-year-olds grumbled.

"No grumbling allowed in Hufflepuff – that's rule one," a voice laughed from behind the little group.

Keigan glanced over his shoulder; he recognized the speaker as the boy that had introduced him to the Hufflepuff table earlier during dinner.  There was a very large HB sewed to the front of his black school robes – Keigan's eyes widened.  He didn't know much about Hogwarts, but he knew what "HB" stood for, having once seen it on his older brother's chest.

"I'm Rowan Wolfe – Hogwarts Head Boy," Rowan smiled kindly as he stepped in front of the fire, taking the prefect's place in front of the first years.  "And in case no one's said so yet…welcome to Hogwarts.  You are now part of the great and proud tradition that is Hufflepuff."

Rowan fell silent for a few minutes, looking about at the faces gathered round.  He chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"How many of you are in Hufflepuff because you _wanted_ to be?"

Kathy was the only one to raise her hand.  Rowan didn't look at all offended; in fact, he looked a bit surprised to see that at least one of them wasn't in the House against their will.

"Kathy – you're the first eleven-year-old in three years to raise your hand," Rowan smiled kindly at her.  "For many, Hufflepuff is – at best – their second or third choice for a House.  But rarely their first.

"But let me tell you now – you were all Sorted into Hufflepuff for a reason.  The Sorting Hat saw in you the qualities that makes our House the truest of the Hogwarts Four.  Do any of you know what Hufflepuff's qualities are?"

"Loyalty?" Gwen piped up, shrugging slightly.  "And hard work?"

"That's how the Sorting Hat sums us up," Rowan waved his hand dismissively, his eyes twinkling kindly.  "But that's not who we really are. Sure – we're hard workers, loyal, patient, and just.  But that's not _all_ we are.

"Tell me – what do you all think when you see a badger?"

There was a moment of silence as the first years considered the answer to this question.  Keigan raised his hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Keigan?" Rowan eyed him brightly.

"I've ever _seen_ a badger," Keigan confessed a bit cheekily; he could feel every eye in the room on him.  "They're not really…social creatures."

Rowan chuckled softly and shook his head slowly.

"That's true – from a scientific standpoint.  I mean – what do you _feel_ when you see the _picture_ of a badger?  For example," the Head Boy turned and motioned toward a small statue of a badger that stood guard at the edge of the fireplace mantle.  "What does the badger symbolize to you?"

There was silence.  Not even Kathy ventured to answer Rowan's question.

The Head Boy sighed softly and shook his head with a gentle laugh.

"I'm guessing many of you have never stopped to consider this – have you?"

The first years shook their heads as a collective group.  It had never crossed their minds to consider the symbolic meanings of a badger.

"The badger is an unusual heraldic symbol," Rowan began to pace slowly up and down the length of the fire hearth.  "But it was a creature that Helga Hufflepuff – the Fates rest her soul – felt perfectly embodied the values of her House.

"The badger is a small, solitary creature, that's true," Rowan nodded toward Keigan.  "But they are a said to posses unyielding courage in the face of danger.  They are noted for their tenacity – it is _not_ advisable to back a badger into a corner.  They will fight to the death."

The Head Boy stopped pacing and eyed the first years solemnly.

"So it is for us, Hufflepuffs.  We do _not_ back down from our beliefs.  We do _not_ waver – we hold our own in any fight and while we never go looking for a fight, we will fight our hardest if we must," Rowan's eyes shone fiercely.  "The badger is symbolic of the fight for individual rights and the defense of the spirit – we're not concerned with material things, like the other Houses.  We put the greatest worth in the things of the heart and the home.  We will defend those closest and dearest to us; we leave the heroics to the others.  Gryffindor is the Crusader – but Hufflepuff is the Protector.

"The badger is a symbol of healing, too.  Some of the world's greatest healers, nurses, doctors, and herbalists have come from our House," Rowan began pacing again; Keigan watched the Head Boy with a feeling of increasing awe.  "We're not concerned about harming others, or proving our worth to the world.  The world _knows_ how important and special we are – we take care of our enemies and friends with the same love and compassion.  We are content with working change from the inside, supporting those who would act only in the lime light.  Slytherin is the Actor – but Hufflepuff is the Playwright.

There wasn't a single first year who wasn't hanging on Rowan's every word.  The young students stared up at him, following him back and forth with their eyes as he stopped to face them, paced back and forth, and gestured widely.  The passion of his words stirred a fire in their hearts – a pride they never knew they could have for the most humble of all the Hogwarts Houses.

"And last, but not least, the badger is a guide – it said in Celtic mythology that the badger guided the goddess Rhiannon through the world of dreams.  We work hard, because we are _not_ the smartest, or the wittiest.  But every House point we earn, every O.W.L and N.E.W.T we strive for, is the culmination of perseverance and determination – knowledge doesn't come to us easily.  But we are wise," Rowan nodded slightly, as if to himself.  "We are all wise beyond our years – we do not judge like others do and we give every man the chance to change.  We are passionate in all things – our work, our love, our friendships, our struggles.  Hufflepuffs don't do anything half-heartedly; we don't shirk our duty or take for granted our gifts.

"We are not brilliant geniuses, but we _are_ wise.  We listen to the world around us, we are conscience of that which can't be seen – only felt – and we have faith to do everything with passion and pride.  Ravenclaw is the Brain – but Hufflepuff is the Heart."

One young boy - Krystepher Dalmarkra - sitting at Keigan's left, raised his hand.  There was an earnest, but almost shy look on the boy's face – Keigan got the distinct impression that Krys wasn't one to usually speak out in a large group.

"What about our colors?  I mean…" Krys' ears turned pink; he wasn't used to talking so much.  "Black and yellow?"

"Yeah!" Stacy piped up.  "We may be a noble House and all – but we _still_ look like bumblebees!"

Rowan laughed along with the first years, who howled in laughter at Stacy's reference to "bumblebees."

"You _do_ have a point, Stacy – Krys," Rowan chuckled good-naturedly.  "But - in order to understand Hufflepuff, one must look at the _symbolism_ behind our House colors and mascot.  Lady Hufflepuff never meant for us to be easily understood."

The Head Boy's eyes crinkled in a smile.

"And for future reference," his grin became wider.  "We in Hufflepuff like to think of our colors in terms of 'amber' and 'onyx.'  Sounds so much better than bumblebee yellow and black."

He laughed comfortably; Keigan peered up at the seventh year, feeling very much at ease.  Even though Rowan was clearly in the highest position of authority a Hogwarts student could achieve, the 17-year-old was still very approachable and friendly.

_I hope I'm like that, when I'm 17 and about to graduate,_ Keigan thought wistfully.  _He reminds me of Yule, kinda'…_

"Yellow is sunshine – the color of joy, happiness, optimism, imagination, and hope.  Of all things, we Hufflepuffs are _hopeful_.  To us, the half is always half full and there is always a silver lining in every storm cloud.  Ours is not to grumble or complain – but to hope for a fresh sunrise and a new start.  Yellow is a color of courage, too; it symbolizes the power of the mind, not a Ravenclaw sense, but as it would apply to imagination and creativity," Rowan spoke with a bright, cheerful smile.  "We Hufflepuffs may not be book smart people, but we are always looking for truth, always looking for a reality just beyond that which the analytical mind can't see or understand.  We are the novelists, the poets, the dreamers, and the Seers."

Rowan raised a slim brown eyebrow.

"I dare say that you all didn't know that some of the greatest and truest Seers in history have been Hufflepuffs?"

The first years shook their heads in awe, Keigan included.

"Lady Helga herself was a True Seer – it is our birthright to see what can not be seen and to believe that it so.  That is where the yellow comes from and what it represents – the positive energies of the mind's imagination.

"As for black," Rowan cocked his head to one side, his gaze sweeping over the first years as he leaned against the corner of the fireplace mantle.  "In many cultures and minds, black may have a negative color.  But, as with all things, we Hufflepuffs give it a _positive_ meaning that can be found within the color's own symbolism.

"Black is a conservative – we Hufflepuffs are conservative people.  We're not flashy or high-handed – we're plain and ordinary, happy to make our ways quietly through life.  Black is a color of sophistication, as well – of mystery, sexuality, and elegance.  We may be plain folk, but we strive to be elegant and poised with our own kind of cheerful dignity.

"We are mysterious, in that many people never truly know who we are – they only _think_ they do.  And…there is no better lover than a Hufflepuff," Rowan grinned secretly, as if he knew first hand the truth of that statement; Keigan glanced at some of his fellow first years with an "icky" look on his face.

Rowan didn't seem to notice.  The Head Boy continued on in his quietly passionate way, his eyes twinkling with a hidden mirth.

"We are passionate, loyal, and thoughtful – all the things that count in a lover or a life mate.  Black represents the hidden passions that run through _all_ of us in this House, symbolizing our zeal for life and all it has to offer."

Keigan continued to look at Rowan with a rather uncomfortable expression.  He had never heard talk of sexuality or passion before – his mother had been the perfect, demure mother, his father quiet on all matters dealing with such things.  In fact…the more Keigan thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't quite know what "sexuality" meant.  He glanced about and saw that he wasn't the only one – the girls, in particular, seemed puzzled by Rowan's talk of "hidden passions" and not a little shocked over the term "lovers."

Rowan, however, had continued on, without skipping a beat.

"Black also expresses the depths of the unknown and encourages the imagination of a different world – this is the meaning that goes best with the combination of yellow.  It is this one singular thing – faith in the unknown and the unseen – that makes us what we are, Hufflepuffs

"And lastly," Rowan grinned brightly.  "Black represents working to repel psychic attacks and defending against Dark Magic.  This is the meaning that makes us the strongest of the Houses," the Head Boy's face turned somber, yet proud.  "We are the defenders and the protectors – it is our sacred duty to do what no other House can do…protect the world from Darker influences.

"Dark Wizards and Witches have sprung from House _except_ Hufflepuff.  The Sorting Hat would never put a student in our House, who has even a hint of Darkness in them.  It is our solemn duty to watch over and protect our fellow Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws – and if we are to redeem the sins of others, to save them from themselves, then we ourselves cannot be Dark."

Keigan stared in amazement – the Head Boy's voice, which had softened to nothing more than a whisper, filled the quite Common Room.  The young boy had never dreamed that Hufflepuff was such a noble and great House.

_Maybe it's best I wasn't a Gryffindor,_ Keigan thought, feeling distinctly awe-inspired.  _But could I ever possibly live up to all of these high ideals…?_

"This is what it means to be a Hufflepuff," Rowan said quietly, almost reverently.  "We are that is good, noble, pure, and innocent.  We are the protectors; we are the playwrights; _we _are the heart of this great school.

"And if you never remember anything of what I've said tonight," Rowan whispered – every first year leaned forward eagerly to catch his words.  "Remember this.

"It was Lady Hufflepuff who worked tirelessly to keep the Founders Four together after Lord Slytherin left.  And there is a legend within our House – a prophecy passed down through the ages.

"'One day, the three noble Houses shall find themselves caught in fear, threatening to fall.  And only the hope of Hufflepuff can save them all.'"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note #2:**  Okay…sorry for all the jabber of Hufflepuff.  In case you haven't figured it out by now, Huffpuffs are going to be the focus of this fanfic.  ^.^  It's my humble opinion that they're grossly underestimated and overlooked – it's time that they got the spotlight that they deserved, don't you think?

I've set this in the late 19th century, because, according the GoF, Hufflepuff hasn't been the focus of glory for a hundred years.  So…I've decided to write the account of how Hufflepuff won that "glory".  I've also been fascinated by the idea of having "Heirs" for each of the Four Houses.  My favorite fanfiction, Draco Sinister by Cassandra Claire () gives the account of how Harry becomes the Heir of Gryffindor, Draco becomes the Heir of Slytherin, Hermione is chosen as Ravenclaw's Heir and Ginny Weasley brings up the group as the Heir of Hufflepuff.

Now, while I truly love Ginny and Hermione, I'm more inclined to believe that the Heir comes from the House they represent (there's plenty of cannon evidence that Harry is the Gryffindor Heir – after all, he's a Gryffindor and he pulled Godric's sword out of the Hat).  I think it should be the way with every other Heir (i.e., Riddle, the cannon Heir to Slytherin, was a Slytherin himself); so I'm going to explore the "legend" of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Heirs in this fic.  :D  Shan't say any more than that, though, for fear of spoilin' it for ya'.  *grins*

And as I mentioned before, the main characters of this story are Keigan and Gaddes Cullan, and their immediate group of friends (you all know who you are!).  This story differs in several key ways from the plots/theme of the Hogwarts Magic '04 RPG.  However, the characters, their backgrounds (to the best of my knowledge/understanding) and their relationships remain true to who they are on the board.  A warm thanks to everyone at the site who gave me permission to use their character(s).

Well…that's all I've got to say for now.  Thanks for reading **_and please be a good reader and review_**!!!  Your feedback is much appreciated.  :D

            ~**A. Rune Masterson**


End file.
